Nozel Silva
|birthday= December 30th |sign= Capricorn |height= 177 cm |weight= |blood= B |eyes= Purple |hair= Silver |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Silver Eagle |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 2 |anime= Episode 3 |jva= Kōsuke Toriumi |eva= Clifford Chapin (Episode 4), Ricco Fajardo }} |chapter= }} is a nobleman and the first son of the Clover Kingdom's House Silva, one of its royal families. He is also the captain of the Silver Eagle squad of the Magic Knights and a member of the Royal Knights. Appearance Nozel Silva is a slender male with fair skin, narrow purple eyes, and small eyebrows. He has pale, silver-white hair worn in a very distinctive style that is occasionally remarked upon by other characters. He keeps his hair long and straight at the lower back, the top and upper side portions of his hair are heavily styled and swept back into a long spiky fringe. His long bangs are styled into a braid that hangs between his eyes and down to the tip of the nose, where a small House Silva pendant is attached. Nozel wears the same style of clothing as the rest of his siblings: a loose fitting shirt with a high collar that is kept closed at the top by a gold band but is left open below to expose his collarbone. He also wears loose pants, with tight bands just below the knee, and flimsy sandals. In addition, Nozel wears the typical robe of his order, the Silver Eagles. This robe consists of a short, fur mantle with longer, frilled panels that hang down to the elbow. Like other squads, their squad insignia is placed on the left side of their robes. Nozel's mantle also has an attached robe that is long enough to reach nearly to his feet. His grimoire case is positioned on his left hip. Gallery Nozel as a teenager.png|Nozel as a teenager Personality Like the rest of House Silva, Nozel is an arrogant man who believes himself superior to others. Although he looks down on commoners and peasants, he takes his position as a Magic Knight very seriously and holds himself and his siblings to a high standard. When Solid demeans House Vermillion after Fuegoleon is severely injured, Nozel points out that they, House Silva, are worse because they were not present for the battle at all. Despite his usually arrogant behavior, Nozel does exhibit signs of caring for and respecting people close to him. He states that he will avenge Fuegoleon after he is injured, and later scoffs at Fana's magic, implying that Fuegoleon's flames were far superior to hers. Though Nozel rarely shows much emotion, he can be surprisingly belligerent when annoyed. He shows open dislike for Yami and insults him on multiple occasions. He threatens Yami and Asta when they trade banter over how he styles his hair. When Rill does an impression of Fuegoleon to lighten the mood at the captain's meeting, Nozel is one of the captains who angrily tells him to stop at once. Nozel is not openly affectionate with any of his siblings but shows particular disdain for Noelle and blames her for the death of their mother. This is, however, to mask his fear of losing her, who looks so much like their mother, and after seeing Noelle's strength and development, he apologizes to her for his behavior. Biography Nozel was born as the first son of House Silva. As kids, Nozel and Fuegoleon Vermillion grow up together and forge a rivalry. At the entrance exam, Nozel, along with the rest of the Magic Knight Captains, observe and judge on whom they want to add into their squad. After the exams, when Yuno appears in front of them, all of the captains, including Nozel, want him and raise their hands, but Yuno decides to join the Golden Dawn. Much later, at a decoration ceremony with the Magic Emperor, Nozel is present as captain of Silver Eagle, along with Nebra and Solid, who are being promoted. As Noelle's own siblings are heartily humiliating their sister, Nozel goes as far as trying to banish her from the venue. Seeing it happens in front of his eyes, Asta quickly grabs Noelle's arm as he tries to prevent her from leaving. The former then climbs on top of one of the tables and makes his declaration to surpass all of them. A fight arises and eventually Asta is able to hold his own against Solid. Seeing the embarrassing actions from his younger brother, Nozel steps in as he releases his Magic Power. Fortunately, the captain of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuegoleon, interferes as he points out the House Silva's shameless act of attacking a boy. Fuegoleon's comments are not received well by Nozel as the latter gives him a condescending remark which leads to a brief confrontation between the captains. Their standoff is interrupted by the announcement that the Royal Capital is under attack. After assessing the situation, Fuegoleon orders Nozel, Nebra, and Solid to head to the central section as it has the highest concentration of mana. The siblings fly away aboard Solid's water eagle, and upon arriving at the battlefield, Nozel is greeted to cheers while he orders the citizens to get behind him. The Silver Eagles resolve to defeat the corpses, and Nozel brings down Silver Rain on them and declares them guilty for attacking the citizens. Once they defeat the enemies, Nozel is suspicious of the weak assault and suspects it was a diversion. Suddenly a spatial magic spell activates and the groups of Knights are teleported far away from the city. Using combined efforts, they manage to get back rather quickly, and Nozel uses his Silver Rain on the enemies but is surprised when the enemy uses a dark magic tool to absorb the properties of his attack. As the enemies leave, they take Asta with them, and Noelle immediately proposes a rescue mission for her squadmate. However, the other Knights immediately reject it with Nozel deciding to focus the resources on establishing the Royal Capital's defenses. Solid starts making fun of Fuegoleon's loss, but Nozel interrupts him stating that they are even less than him for not even being present at the fight. Later, after a meeting with Julius Novachrono, Nozel is angry at himself for letting Fuegoleon on the verge of dying. As he remembers his past with Fuegoleon, he states that he will find the one who did this to Fuegoleon and bury them himself. Nozel, Jack the Ripper, and Charlotte Roselei save Yami Sukehiro from the combined attack of Rhya, Vetto, and Fana. After Yami complains about their arrival, Nozel and Yami trade insults. Nozel decides to take on the Third Eye by himself, but when Yami and Asta start criticizing him, he threatens to deal with them first. Asta then tries to join the fight, but Nozel says that someone without magic power would only get in the way. Nozel attacks Licht but Fana blocks the Silver Spear. As he squares off against Fana and Salamander, he creates multiple spears and boasts about the strength of his mercury, having trained against Fuegoleon's Fire Magic. Like the others Nozel is surprised when Asta makes it through the battlefield unscathed and lands a hit on Licht. When Licht's magic begins overflowing because Asta's sword removed the seal, the Third Eye surround and seal their leader, surprising Nozel with the feat. Nozel attends a meeting of the Magic Knights captains. He complains about Jack and Yami's bickering. Rill Boismortier mentions the absence of Fuegoleon and the table goes silent, but when he tries imitating the Crimson Lion captain, Nozel and Jack threaten him. After William Vangeance's late arrival, Nozel questions why he was also absent from the decoration ceremony. After Marx Francois contacts them, they proceed to the dungeon and wait to hear the name of the traitor, as revealed by George and Catherine. When Gueldre Poizot tries to escape, he attacks the other captains with Invisible Soldiers. Nozel defends with Mercury Magic and uses it to grab chunks of the stone floor and ceiling, with which to hit Gueldre. However, Rill restrains Gueldre before the other captains destroy too much of the building, but Nozel explains that they would have had the lower rank knights repair the building. After watching some of Gueldre's memories, Julius orders the captains to search their own squads for more traitors but not to make the information public. Some time later, Nozel discovers that the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base is the Gravito Rock Zone's floating dungeon. At Julius' request, Nozel and the other Magic Knight captains attend the Star Awards Festival. He quietly resents Golden Dawn for placing first but is visibly shocked when Black Bull places second. After Yuno and Asta take to the stage, Nozel watches quietly as the two rookies display their strength. After the ceremony, Yami greets the other captains and brags about his squad's placement over theirs, for which Nozel threatens him. The other captains then leave, refusing to celebrate with Yami. Weeks later, Nozel is chosen by Augustus Kira Clover XIII to join the Royal Knights. After the squad travels to Eye of the Midnight Sun's base, Nozel orders Siren to make a model of the dungeon, and Mereoleona Vermillion explains the situation and divides the squad into teams. Nozel infiltrates the dungeon with Siren, En Ringard, and Nils Ragus. When they are confronted by three mages, Nozel dashes past them and defeats them with a wave of Silver Spears while declaring that he will take Licht's head to avenge Fuegoleon. As he makes his way deeper, Nozel defends against the traps while attacking his enemies. After Nils and Siren are possessed by elf spirits, they turn on Nozel and En, who escape with a smoke screen. They regroup with the other Royal Knights outside of the dungeon. Nozel sets up a healing space for the injured. When Nozel receives word about more elves in the kingdom, he declares that they must save the country even if it means killing their fellow Magic Knights. Noelle, however, suggests that they can save their possessed comrades. The other Knights agree, and Nozel accepts in silence and creates a vessel to convey them back to the country. As they pass over the Forsaken Realm, Nozel refuses to stop to defend Hage, prioritizing the Royal Capital. He does allow Asta and Yuno to go but stops Noelle from joining them. On the way, Nozel changes the vessel into an eagle made of mercury, and the group arrives at Clover Castle just before the dungeon. The group of Magic Knights split up and head to different parts of the castle, with Nozel, Noelle, and Zora heading to defend House Silva's section. Once inside, Nozel is disgusted by the corpses littering the place, and he allows Zora to go off on his own. Nozel and Noelle are attacked by an elf, but Nozel easily defends and knocks out the possessed Knight, rebuking the elf for losing composure. He then notices that the strongest presence is in Solid's bedroom. Nozel crashes through the window and shields his younger brother from large compass needles. Noelle follows up with a Sea Dragon's Roar directed at the elf, which surprises Nozel. The spell is deflected out of the tower, so Nebra takes the chance to hide their escape. Refusing to allow them to run away, the elf uses Another Atlas to disrupt the mana in the room, and Nozel's shields start dissolving. When the elf attacks again, however, Nozel manages to block the needles and suffers minor injuries. Nozel orders his siblings to stay back because they cannot fight, but Noelle refuses. Nozel then asks her to help show the elf the power of House Silva. Nozel continues to block compass needles while he strategizes. Noelle decides to flood the room with her Water Magic, and Nozel creates a protective shell around himself and his siblings. When Kivn is forced to release her spell, Nozel quickly strikes and binds her with his Mercury Magic. Nozel compliments Noelle's strength and apologizes for his mistreatment of her. Suddenly Nozel is pierced by three needles and collapses as Kivn raises a larger and stronger Another Atlas. Noelle unlocks a Valkyrie Dress to protect her siblings, which reminds Nozel of their mother. After Noelle defeats Kivn, more elves arrive to fight. Zora also arrives and brings a healer for Nebra and Nozel. Zora taunts Nozel for not protecting his family, which motivates Nozel to reinforce his body with magic and to forego healing. Zora enables the two siblings to see where he laid traps, which the two use to help them defeat the elves. Afterward Nozel rests and receives treatment in Bubble Refresher. Nozel finishes recovering as Fuegoleon and Mereoleona arrive at the castle. Nozel notes that Fuegoleon has the spirit Salamander. Before the gate to the Shadow Palace closes, Nozel carries Asta and Noelle, while Fuegoleon carries Mereoleona and Mimosa Vermillion and while the Black Bulls and Kirsch Vermillion fight off more possessed Golden Dawns. After passing through the gate, the group is scattered throughout the Shadow Palace. Nozel is making his way to the eleventh chamber when he feels Patolli's swelling magic. After Asta and Yuno deflect the dark elf's Light Shaft of Divine Punishment, Nozel saves them from a second one. He then spreads his mercury around the chamber and traps Patolli within a silver cage that reflects all of the dark elf's attacks back at him. He then declares to both Asta and Yuno as his rivals to become the Wizard King. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Mercury Magic': Nozel uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate mercury. Through quick and precise control of his mana, Nozel can combine both offense and defense by freely transforming its shape at will. Rain of silver.png|link=Silver Rain|Silver Rain Silver Spear.png|link=Silver Spear|Silver Spear *'Reinforcement Magic': Nozel uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. *'Creation Magic': Nozel uses this form of magic to shape objects and entities from mercury. Royal Knights reach Clover Castle.png|Unnamed silver eagle spell Nozel shields Solid.png|Unnamed silver shields spell TBA.png|Silver Star of Execution Abilities *'Immense Endurance': Nozel possesses tremendous levels of endurance, as shown when he remains conscious and is able to cast spells after being pierced through the abdomen by multiple large compass needles. *'Immense Magic Power': As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights Squad, Nozel possesses an immense amount of magic power, which Asta states to be on the same level to that of Yami Sukehiro. He can create an intense pressure around his surroundings just from releasing it, and manifest a large eagle from his magic power. Patolli, the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, states that Nozel is very powerful. Nozel's magic requires precise control and he can maintain that level of control in areas of dense and chaotic mana. Equipment *'Grimoire': Nozel possesses a three-leaf grimoire that contains various mercury-based magic spells. *'Eilia's Booth': Nozel possesses a magic tool that creates a field of Healing Magic. *'Communication Device': Nozel possesses a small device that allows him to communicate with the members of his squad. It can only transmit audio. Nozel grimoire.png|Nozel's grimoire Royal healing booth.png|link=Eilia's Booth|Eilia's Booth Nozel's communication tool.png|Nozel's communication device Fights *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted *Nozel Silva and Noelle Silva vs. Kivn: Win Events *The Undead Invasion *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Star Awards Festival *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base *Battle of Clover Castle Notable Quotes * * Initial Concepts Nozel initial concept head.png|Head Trivia *Nozel's favorite things are discipline and roast duck. *Nozel ranked 23rd in the first popularity poll and tenth in the second. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Nozel is the fourth most beautiful man. **Nozel is the second smartest captain. **Nozel is the third most disliked by animals. *Nozel's grimoire design is the background for Volume 18's cover. *''Nozél is Hebrew for "liquid, fluid" and a reference to the liquid magic of his family. References Navigation es:Nozel Silva fr:Nozel Silva id:Nozel Silva pt-br:Nozel Silva pl:Nozel Silva Category:Human Category:House Silva Category:Captains